


Dirty Talk

by retroelectric



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroelectric/pseuds/retroelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HoloJack dirty talks Rhys to get on his nerves while Rhys is still around Fiona and company playing board games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

“Hey cupcake.”

Rhys chose to ignore Jack trying to bug at him, trying his best to concentrate on the game of Bunkers and Badasses that they just so happened to end up playing upon Sasha’s suggestion, to pass the time as their caravan travelled through the vast expanse of the dry and arid nothingness that was Pandora’s deserts.

He’d also been getting lots of weird looks from the rest when he’d been caught talking to nothing, and he knew he probably looked crazy…and a self-conscious shrug and a pretend-confident prop of his collar and adjusting of his tie made them look away and roll their eyes at his antics that they probably thought was extremely typical of a Hyperion goon.

But even Vaughn had looked at him worriedly and Rhys just offers him a small smile to reassure him even as he’s slowly being driven insane by Jack rattling on and on about inconsequential, egoistic shit that totally irked Rhys.

“Ey, don’t be rude, look at me, hombre!” Jack says, sounding rattled.

Rhys sighs and listens to Vaughn rattle on about a whole scenario that involved a huge rakk hive and Sasha comments all disapprovingly like, “Aw c’mon, too close to home, Vaughn,” that Vaughn just ignores with a bit of a sadistic streak and grins all creepily for. It’s just a game. A game that Vaughn seemed to take too seriously.

Well it had been their favourite board game after all…all those hours spent in their dorm rooms in college playing this with their fellow nerd buddies… It had been a whole lot of fun while it lasted.

That was… on Helios, of course. Right now, they only wished they could be up there again.

Eventually Rhys had gotten around to zoning out Jack’s voice but once again the hologrammed dude seems not to get it and he leans in close right into his ear to whisper Rhys’ name that had him jolting a bit.

“HA, look at you wriggle like a friggin’ dumbass,” Jack laughs, snorting at Rhys’ antics.

Rhys hisses out a “shut up!” behind his hand as if that could deter Jack.

Vaughn notices though and says, “Did you… just tell me to shut up, Rhys?” cocking an eyebrow at his best friend.

“NO! I most certainly… did not. Sorry. Why would you think of that?”

“You’re acting really weird, dude.”

“I don’t, haha—haha, what makes you think that?”

“You keep wearing this shifty eyed, suspicious look—”

“If your best friend can see it, what do you think it looks like to us?” Fiona snorts, interrupting Vaughn.

“Look, I’m not—being suspicious, or –I’m just talking to myself, okay? Just. Talking to myself, nothing alarming at all here. Let’s just continue the game? Please?” Rhys practically begs for it.

Jack materialises right in front of him, wearing a smug, satisfied look on his face.

He’s just lounging there on his side, propping his head up with his palm, grinning at Rhys. “They know you’re being a weirdo, dude. Do I really bother you that much? Do I really, really really, REALLY bother you that much?”

He materialises in front of Rhys’ face annoyingly, his face suddenly up close Rhys has to balk and back away from Jack’s stupid grinning face like some scared kitten.

“Look at you FLINCH! You’re such a loser, pumpkin!”

Rhys tries to look at the board game they’re playing and try to phase out Jack’s voice, but the guy’s still really close to him, his stupid blue hologrammed frame all right up in his face—

“I mean, I honestly never seen such a pathetic sight in my life, kiddo… the first time I was about to try to strangle you, you screamed like a little girl. Did I scare you, huh, pumpkin? Right there? Did I make you feel a weird tingly sensation in your balls that made it retract all up in your body or something? GOD I would have PAID to see that crap, Rhysie, that would be so hilarious, I would have replayed it over and over, and laughed over it FOR DAYS!”

Rhys was trying his best to hide his humiliated face behind his cybernetic arm without trying not to look suspicious, but—Jack, fucking Jack, seemed eager to go off on a tangent.

“So no one else can even hear me, right? That I gathered enough out of it. So YOU’RE going to take the brunt of it all, of this—I’m going to be exerting my whole energy to, to annoy you, sweetcheeks. Bet you’re a fan of that, aren’t you though, right? You idiots are ALL the same. All—” he makes an annoying high pitched woman’s voice, “‘Handsome Jack, I love you!’ ‘Handsome Jack, you’re sooooo hot’, “Handsome Jack, show me your dick and balls, I’ll deepthroat you like a slave!’ OH BOY, that’s what you’d do, though right?” Jack laughs loudly at Rhys’ reaction.

“Friggin’ all…you’d probably slurp my dick under the desk without a question if that’s what I asked for, back on Helios, you pretty little code monkey. Eh? Ehhhhhhhh? Friggin—I’m not into reedy, wimpy guys like you, AT ALL, Rhysie, but I loooooo-oooooove the idea of someone like you, eager to get their lips wet to slobber on my dick. Did I tell you my dick’s huge? Like, an good, decent—NAH, actually not, certainly above average 9 incher? Friggin’ thick too? You’d love to see that, right? You’d have a hard time fitting it anywhere, you being so tightassed. You little pervert, little… hard up bitch. HA—the look on your face right now kiddo, so freakin’ sweet…”

It’s obvious Jack’s not even serious about it, but Rhys can’t help the images infiltrating his mind and he’s actually blushing a bit. Actually getting a reaction out of Jack’s weird talk.

Why did he have to talk like that, anyway?! Was it even normal?

Rhys squirmed in his seat, looking down, embarrassed.

“Hey kiddo, LOOK UP when I’m talking to you. Don’t be disrespecting me, m’kay? Or my dick. Oh boy, I wish I could just take these stupid frickin’ clothes off, and just—show you what I’m packing, but too bad for you, right? I’m a friggin’ hologram. You only wish I could do that, you big fanboy nerd. Like, I gotta be real, I’ve had plenty of fans my whole life all of who wanted to kiss my ass, but YOU, cupcake, you take the cake, haha, geddit?” Jack laughs mockingly and pretends to wipe a tear from his eye like a real douchebag.

It only makes it more apparent Rhys’ own embarrassment.

“What was it your buddy said? You got posters of me all over your office, kiddo? That’s so creepy, Rhysie. If I didn’t know you I’d say you’d have a crush on me…”

Rhys flinches.

“I mean don’t get me wrong, doll, I’m totally fine with—people having big gay crushes on me, questioning their sexualities and all, but I would have liked it a whole lot more if you were a gorgeous, curvy, sexy lay-dee. Though looking at you from behind…”

Jack moves from his obnoxious viewpoint where he’d been hovering in front of Rhys to reappear behind Rhys, checking him out from the back.

Rhys could feel weird, phantom eyes staring at him…

“Let’s be real, you could dress up in some cute little panties, and a little skirt, bend over and hide your pretty boy-face and I’d totally think you’d make a pretty girl, cupcake.” Jack says, and from the tone of his voice Rhys could totally hear his leer.

He’s blushing so hot at this point, Fiona had glanced up at him and looked at him suspiciously. Rhys looks away, squirming.

When Jack’s face reappears beside Rhys, he can’t hide his reaction at all and it made him blush harder.

Jack bursts out laughing at the look on his face.

“Shit, did I really hit a sore spot there, huh doll?”

Rhys squirms in his seat again.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting TURNED ON by this!”

Jack bursts out laughing loudly and obnoxiously. “I don’t know about you, but this is PRICELESS!”

And Jack, thinking that Rhys was providing the best sort of entertainment he can’t get anywhere else, continues along the same route, “You’d like to be a good girl for me, huh? Ehh? Dress up for me and—look pretty for me? Huh? That’s why you’re looking all friggin’ red in the face like a goddamn cherry?!”

Jack continues to snort, as though disbelieving, but not about to pass up the chance for more humiliation on Rhys.

“Yeah, that’s a bad little pervert, kiddo, if only your friends knew what sort of things you thought about me you haven’t even told anyone about. You repressed, sick son of a bitch—” he crows, only more and more infuriated when Rhys doesn’t seem like he’s about to buckle.

“Sooo, what’s this all about, huh? Never had a decent male figure in your life, is that why you’re looking it in someone like me? Hah, you little sleazy bitch, probably getting hard just from thinking about what I could do to you if I had my body back. Probably eager for me to pay real attention to you, eh? You’re just so eager for my dick, yeah? Ya little sicko.”

Jack peers down at Rhys’ tented crotch and his hologram reappears on the floor and it sounds like he’s choking laughing, rolling on the floor laughing so intensely he’s…grabbing at his stomach and finally stands up after a couple of long moments of this, wiping a fake tear off his face.

“This is…HILARIOUS, Rhysie, cupcake, you got freakin’ hard from me talking to you like you’re a dirty little whore? Holy shit! This—this is insane, if my girlfriend knew about this, she’d friggin’ die laughing, maybe join in—hooo, imagine that, the both of us looking at you getting your friggin nuts off listening to us talk. OH BOY, just how repressed are you, huh? A hologram like me, MAKING you wanna bust a nut, holy shit. Top quality stuff—hahaha! MAN, didn’t even know you swung that way—or. Or even thought of me that way. I’d be flattered, man, still got it…BUT—that shit’s still a little creepy, but man, you nerds are into a bunch of weird shit aren’t you? Like—like freakin’ tentacles…egg laying or some shit. I’ve seen more than enough of the weird echonet porn…especially on Hyperion staff’s history search. You’d think they’d be more aware? More cautious? How’d you like that, huh? Huh? You into any of that disgusting shit, kid?”

“Or are you into all that vanilla shit, huh? Probably want kisses and shit. Freakin’ cuddles, want gentle, lovey dovey shit. Yeah, that’s probably your lane, you little weirdo. Bit of limp dick action, though—that—” he laughs, snorts, pointing at Rhys’ embarrassing erection, “Isn’t telling me you’ve got a limp dick. You probably fantasise filthy shit about Handsome Jack having his way on you like a girl, right? All disgusting and weird like—” Jack makes a high pitched female sounding voice, “OOOOH, Jack! Jack, give it to me harder! My boy pussy wants it! Give it to my cunt! Filthy freak! HAHA!”

It’s then Rhys makes a sound. A really embarrassing sound, like a little whimper falling from his lips.

One that all of his ‘friends’ look up and stare at him weirdly for.

“Uhhh…. Rhys?” Vaughn tries again. “You don’t look good…you look a bit…flushed? Are you getting sick, bro?”

Rhys takes that as a means to escape, and he covers up his embarrassing sound with a cough and sidesteps out of the seat, and it really won’t be the first time he’ll be acting weird about his buddies anyway, so he just gets up and leaves, hoping all of them won’t notice his erection—as annoying and mortifying as that was for him.

He gets into the small makeshift loo and slams the door behind him, mortified as hell that he’d let himself get into such a situation.

“Oh god,” he moans, turning on the basin tap to wash his blushing hot face.

“Is that what you’re calling me now, huh?” Jack’s voice and form materialises from the corner of his eye, and looking straight at his face as though he’s just so amused at the entire situation.

“Are you gonna jack off in here?” Jack continues to tease at him mercilessly, “Get it? JACK off? HA, comedy gold! Just like this whole situation, holy fuck, do you have any decency at all, kid?!”

It only brings to his attention how just mortifyingly hard he was…and it’s not like he can help it either. He’d been so pent up, working hard for his promotion and then it’d gone to shit and he hadn’t exactly expected to have an annoying presence of someone he looked up to being stuck in his head and seemingly taunting him for every waking second of his life, implying he’d been filing through his memories too and he’d be lying if that was something he wished he could drastically avoid.

If he was being honest Jack’s the only dude he ever would’ve gotten a hard-on for, it’s not like—it’s not like he’d been the only one either, if he was being honest, countless ‘straight’ dudes constantly talked about Jack like he was their god or something… he just can’t help it if the real thing was just a really annoying piece of douchebag trash—

“SHUT UP, Jack!” Rhys finally explodes, hissing as angrily as he could. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?!”

“OHHH boy, getting mad, are we? Getting angry at all the repressed homo feelings you’ve got for me, huh?” Jack laughs, sounding like he’s going to piss himself laughing at the entire situation. “Hey, don’t blame me but yourself for being a little semi-gay. I mean, now that I look at you… I sorta get it. You’re a bit fruity. Screw that, you’re probably a lot fruity… probably too embarrassing for freakin words!”

“Jack, just—PLEASE—leave me alone, I’m begging you, okay?!” Rhys barely looks at him, mortified and shamefaced.

“What for?! So you can take care of that in private, huh? You forget you and I share the same body now. In a way…I guess. I think. I’m inside—you or something—urgh. You wanna get off like a little pervert in this bathroom, huh? Wanna give your ol’ Handsome Jack a show? I mean, I’m so bored ALL the time I can’t go out and kill bandits, bring a village to ruins or something to pass the freakin’ time, watching an idiot like you lose it ‘coz of me might just be the very next best entertainment I can settle for—no homo.”

“That’s pretty homo…Jack,” he says lamely, still suffering, hard and throbbing in his pants, and it’s not going to go away.

Jack wasn’t far from the truth when he’d been saying and accusing Rhys of being a pent up pervert…

“Shut up, I’m not gay, not like you!”

“I’m not gay either, s-so YOU SHUT UP!”

“OH BOY, you’re on the highest level of denial—”

“Pot, kettle, black—”

Jack’s face turns into a scowl and he says, “Oh, if only I got arms to strangle you, kid,” and he actually ends up controlling Rhys’ cybernetic arm enough for it to move and Rhys tries his best to resist against it, only for him to foolishly hit himself on the face again.

“OW!”

“Good! You dumbass, you deserved that—”

Then Vaughn’s knocking on the door, his concerned voice calling out, “Rhys, are you okay? Why do I keep hearing you talk to yourself, bro?”

“Hah, if only he knew, you little freakazoid, that you got hard over me and you were about to take care of your stupid dick in the bathroom like the little bitch you are… What WOULD he think about that, HUH?” Jack asks him infuriatingly, and in that span of Rhys’ distraction Jack’s actually making him reach down with his cybernetic arm to touch himself over the tent in his trousers.

And at the sudden foreign touch Rhys chokes back a moan, his voice higher than usual from the surprising stimulation.

“Tell him you’re doing fine, you little eager slut,” Jack says filthily, sounding disgusted but also exhilaratingly amused, “Even if you’re jerking it because of me.”

“Rhys?” Vaughn knocks again at the door, trying at the doorknob. “Hey, bud-?”

“I’m fine,” Rhys croaks out, “I just feel a little sick, that’s all.”

“Oh, okay,” Vaughn responds, “You need anything?”

“N-No, just… give me a some time. Okay?”

“Uhhh, yeah. Whatever you say, buddy.”

“A little sick?” Jack laughs, purposely pushing the younger man’s cybernetic arm into his crotch insistently, “A whole lot of sick, I woulda thought. Goddamn, Rhys. You are one sick pervert. Getting his rocks off in a cramped bathroom, like…like some hormonal teenager. How old are you again, kid? Friggin nineteen or something? Do they even screen new employees anymore for suitability, or what?” he sniggers at Rhys’ situation, as Rhys grows more and more mortified.

“I’m not some hormonal teenager, alright?! This is just…this is not my fault at all!”

“Sure, blame it on you being a nerdlord who can’t find time to get release,” he sniggers.

“I was working hard—”

“Everyone has to work hard, dumbass!”

He laughs and this time, he’s able to control more and more of Rhys’ arm, either the dumb kid’s letting him or he’s losing his willpower to fight which was HILARIOUS that he was doing this to him in a bathroom and humiliating him in the worst of ways that Jack can see in the mirror how Rhys’ face was all a shade of beet red and that looked perfect on a little bitch like him.

“Ohh, kiddo, this is gonna be real bad for ya if I know your weak spots, if this’ll let me control you again the next time…. You’re gonna need to come up with something good, Rhys. Because once I know I can control you with the force of your stupid boner, then things are gonna be smooth sailing for ME from now on, you hear me? I can use your body with your stupid pretty face…”

Rhys tries to grasp his cybernetic wrist with his human one and Jack threatens Rhys in that same voice he’d used, the one that had made him cower the first time Jack appeared to him—“Don’t you DARE do that, Rhys!”

“This is MY BODY!”

“I’ll only stop if you jerk it in front of me like a good little freak.”

“NO! I don’t wanna do that!”

Jack ends up pushing his hand back and forth against his crotch, over and over again until Rhys whimpers again, doubling a little against the sink.

“What was that ‘no’ about, huh?”

“I don’t want this! Jack, s-stop!”

“Shut up, you’d totally get hard for this if I had a real solid body, right? Beggars can’t be choosers, babe. C’mon. You can do it, nut for me,” he crows.

“Noooooooooo,” Rhys whimpers, like a girl, which Jack totally takes note, and he just laughs at him again for it.

“You’d freakin’ cry if you knew how you sounded like, hah. Just like a goddamn girl, all high pitched. Is this how YOU sound like when you’re fucking girls, huh? Rhys? Whatever you’re into, but this is—this is priceless, this is so embarrassing…just take it for a ride, eh? You little needy bitch.”

“I’m not a bitch, stop calling me that--!”

“Oh, but you’re a bitch, Rhys, someday you’ll come to realise that,” and Jack just grins wolfishly at another of Rhys’ whining and near sobbing, trying to be all quiet so his friends outside won’t hear, “When you can sooooo easily stop me but you just don’t want to because you have such a big gay hard on for me.”

“I bet that’s what you’re into, you have all these sick and disgusting fantasies about your big bad boss taking you up in that big CEO chair and giving you a big gay ride, letting you slobber all over his dick—HAH. I mean, I bet it’s normal, and it’s ME, and it comes to as no surprise, but SHIT, really, Rhys? Getting this hard over listening to me talk about giving it to your boy pussy? Your cunt? Huh? You’re so embarrassing, how do you even live with yourself?”

And then like a trigger Rhys ends up making a pained choking noise as if it’s all too much and then he’s shuddering, and Jack just stops right there, laughing his ass off and letting go of the control over Rhys’ arm.

“You’re so disgusting and filthy, Rhys, holy freakin’ shit,” he laughs, so, so amused, “That’s gonna keep me entertained for DAYS. Then I’m gonna make you do something else for me, alright?”

Rhys is all sticky in his boxers and his face red with humiliation and Jack’s still talking that he just— “Okay, sicko, bye!” then just disappearing with another barking laugh, leaving Rhys looking down at himself, shamefaced at what had just transpired.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to write some filth. No beta.  
> I dunno what else to name this so I just went with the easiest.  
> for Kal  
> creamyrhys.tumblr.com hit me up w/ prompts


End file.
